Caught on Camera
by Obsidian Obscurity
Summary: Doesn't the title say it all? KxT


Just a pointless one-shot I thought up.  
  
I was eating pocky...........  
  
And drinking coke..........  
  
That may explain a lot.  
  
--;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it so there!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Hey Tyson get over here!'  
  
Tyson blinked as he walked into the room and saw Max, Ray and Kenny all lined up, sitting on the couch in front of the TV, 'What's going on guys?'  
  
Max grinned, 'Your grandpa has sent you the video of your last birthday party!'  
  
'Now we can see what we missed out on,' smiled Kenny.  
  
'Yep, we can see what you and Kai got up to,' said Ray.  
  
Kenny sighed, 'I bet they fought the whole night.'  
  
'I bet 10 dollars that Kai sat grumpily in the corner ignoring everyone, and Tyson complained about it all night.'  
  
Ray shook Max's hand, 'You're on.'  
  
Kenny smiled, 'Anyway, I think it was nice of your grandpa to send us the tape, we were so disappointed that we couldn't make it.'  
  
Tyson looked at the TV nervously, 'Don't worry about it. But nothing interesting happened, it's not really worth watching........'  
  
Ray grinned, 'You don't want us to see it! Did you get drunk or something?'  
  
'NO!'  
  
'Then you won't mind us watching it then, will you?' said Max happily grabbing the remote and pressing play.  
  
Tyson looked pale, 'but..................'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Music blared as many familiar faces of people that they knew danced around and socialized.  
  
'ANDREW! Why can't I hold the camera?'  
  
The person holding the camera turned and Billy came into view (the short dark haired boy that hung with Andrew).  
  
'Because Billy, I was given the camera..........And besides, I'm taller, I can see more.'  
  
Billy crossed his arms and looked annoyed, 'That's a pretty crappy excuse.'  
  
'I'm SO sorry. Try and get it off me if you want!'  
  
'FINE I WILL!'  
  
The ceiling appeared on the screen and sounds of struggling were heard.  
  
'That's not fair! You can't hold it over your head!'  
  
You could feel Andrew grin in triumph, 'I can and I did.'  
  
'Bastard.'  
  
The camera was lowered and Billy came back into view.  
  
'I know.'  
  
Suddenly Billy was knocked out of the way as Tyson's grandpa popped up onto the screen.  
  
'Hey little Dudes! Ain't this party cool! Hey! Check out some of my moves!' and with that, he started to dance..........or at least, he tried to.  
  
And as grandpa danced, two familiar figures appeared in the background..............  
  
'What the HELL are you watching?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny stopped the tape, and everyone turned around and saw Kai standing in the doorway arms crossed and glaring.  
  
Tyson looked extremely relieved to see him.  
  
Kai glared around the room, 'Well? What are you watching?'  
  
'A video of Tyson's birthday party.'  
  
Kai's eyes flickered towards Tyson, 'Really?'  
  
Tyson gave him a rather desperate look, 'My grandpa sent it. I tried to tell them that it wasn't worth watching, but nobody believed me.'  
  
'Well they should have. No offence, but it was a pretty boring party.'  
  
Tyson stood up and pointed at Kai, 'SEE! He says it's not worth watching as well! So why don't we go and do something good!'  
  
'Nope! We're watching it!'  
  
'Why don't you watch it with us Kai?'  
  
'Yeah, take a seat and relive the "boring" party.'  
  
Kai rose an eyebrow, 'Why, would I want to do that?'  
  
'Because we promise we'll go and train afterwards!'  
  
Kai sighed and sat down next to Tyson, 'Fine..........'  
  
Tyson nudged Kai and whispered, 'Have you forgotten what was recorded on that tape?!'  
  
Kai scowled, 'Of course I haven't!'  
  
'Then why aren't you doing anything about it!?'  
  
'What can I do?'  
  
'I don't know!!!!'  
  
'Hey! Will you two shut up so we can watch the video.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The tape started again.  
  
Grandpa continued to dance for the camera, but Andrew and Billy's attention seemed to be elsewhere.  
  
'Awwwwwwwwwwwwww, ain't that cute.'  
  
'Cute? Their going at it like rabbits!'  
  
'Yeah, but who would have thought that those two would have hooked up!?'  
  
'No me, that's for sure.'  
  
'.................'  
  
'.................'  
  
'............You so have to get this on tape, forget Grandpa! Quick! Zoom in before they stop!'  
  
'Alright! I'm on it.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max, Kenny and Ray all sub-conciously leaned forward.  
  
'Oooooooh I wonder who it is? Do you think it's someone we know?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The camera's view slowly started to zoom in on the two blurry figures.  
  
They were starting to get clearer..........  
  
And clearer..............  
  
In a few seconds they would be able to see who it was..............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Tyson jumped infront of the TV.  
  
'Tyson GET OUT OF THE BLOODY WAY!!!!!'  
  
'I-I can't!'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
Tyson glanced at Kai who had grabbed a pillow off the couch, had his arms wrapped around it and was hiding behind it.  
  
All of his skin that visible was crimson.  
  
'Er....... I-I.........I don't want your innocent minds to be soiled!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Ray rose an eyebrow, 'Innocent minds to be soiled? Tyson, I hate to break this to you, but that's a very lame excuse.'  
  
Tyson glanced at Kai again and saw that he had lowered his pillow slightly and was giving him a very peculiar look over the top of it.  
  
Tyson looked back at Ray, 'I mean.......well........I was there and......what they were doing, um, well it wasn't very pretty. Kai can back me up!'  
  
All eyes turned to look at Kai who had quickly hid his pillow and cleared his face of any emotion as soon as his name was mentioned, 'Whatever.'  
  
'See!'  
  
'Tyson! Just MOVE!!!!!' Kenny got up and pushed Tyson out of the way, just in time for them all to see........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson's red face popped up in front of the camera, 'WHAT DO YOU PERVERTS THINK YOUR'RE DOING????!!!!!!!'  
  
He stepped back and they could see Kai standing slightly behind him.  
  
'What do you think YOU'RE doing?' replied Andrew.  
  
'THAT is none of your business!' growled Tyson.  
  
'I think it is!'  
  
'ISN'T!!!!!!!!'  
  
'Well I've got it on camera so that makes it my business.'  
  
Tyson glared and moved forward.  
  
There was an interesting shot of everyone's feet before Tyson said triumphantly, 'Well I have the camera now, so it's not you're business anymore!'  
  
The scene faded out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tyson sighed happily, 'Awwwwwwwwww how sad, it's all over.'  
  
Kai looked relieved as well.  
  
Max pouted, 'Why did you take the camera off him?'  
  
'Because he's a pervert.'  
  
'But...........'  
  
Kai stood up getting ready to leave, 'How would YOU like it if someone recorded in a private moment.'  
  
'It isn't private if it's in the middle of a room full of people.'  
  
Kai started to leave, 'Whatever.'  
  
Kenny went to stop and rewind the tape, but as he did, Andrew appeared on the screen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Hello. I....' he was cut off by being elbowed and shoved slightly, and Billy appeared beside him.  
  
Billy glared at him, 'WE.'  
  
'Er....I mean WE have decided to get a little revenge. You see, after Tyson took the camera a lot of interesting things happened.'  
  
'Yeah! People got drunk, and threw up, and acted like idiots, AND we missed Tyson's grandpa jump on a table and start to breakdance, and.........'  
  
'Shutup Billy.'  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'ANYWAY, as I was saying, we missed a heap of great footage so we thought it was time for a little payback.'  
  
Billy smirked evilly, 'We're going to get the rest of the show.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai froze, 'Oh. My. God.'  
  
Max blinked, 'Huh? What does he mean by the rest of the show?'  
  
Kenny kept watching the TV, 'Isn't that your living room Tyson?'  
  
Everyone looked at the screen carefully.  
  
'It is!'  
  
'So why have they walked away and just left the camera running?'  
  
Kai and Tyson looked at each other and then back at the TV.  
  
'Oh. My. God.'  
  
'What?'  
  
Max sat up and grinned, 'Oh! I've got it! They left the camera there so that they will anyone that walks into the room will get caught on tape and they won't know it!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai walked into the room with Tyson following close behind.  
  
'Why not!' whined Tyson.  
  
'Your grandpa could walk in on us. And we're meant to be tidying the house, not fooling around.'  
  
'It's not fooling around, and he's out. So find another excuse.'  
  
'It's the middle of the day,' stated Kai.  
  
'No it isn't! It's the afternoon!' countered Tyson.  
  
'We did it this morning.'  
  
'We can do it again now!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenny reached for the remote and paused the tape, 'Lets not bother watching this, it's just a conversation about Tyson trying to get Kai to blade with him.'  
  
'Good idea!' said Kai and Tyson at the same time a little too enthusiastically.  
  
Everyone looked at them.  
  
'Well now we have to watch it. You've made us think you're hiding something,' said Max.  
  
Kai looked away with a faint blush covering his cheeks, 'Trust me. You don't want to see this.'  
  
'Press play,' said Ray instantly.  
  
'NO!' yelled Tyson and lunged for the remote,  
  
But he was too late.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai sat down on the lounge and looked up at Tyson coldly, 'You are such a pervert.'  
  
Tyson glared at him, 'Am not.'  
  
'Are TOO.'  
  
'AM NOT!!!'  
  
Kai shrugged, 'Fine, but you can't deny you have an insatiable libido.'  
  
'Screwing you is such an enjoyable activity, I can't help it.'  
  
Kai gave him a look, 'I think you can help it, you just don't want too.'  
  
Tyson smirked and moved over to where Kai was sitting and straddled his lap, 'True. But I dare you to try and say you don't enjoy it,' and with that he leaned in and started to nibble on Kai's ear.  
  
'I won't deny it.'  
  
'Good,' Tyson moved away from Kai's neck and proceeded to start a tongue war.  
  
After a few minutes of going at it Kai and pulled back slightly, 'Fine! I give in. Your way too persuasive. But we can't do this here!'  
  
Tyson pulled away grinning, 'Fine with me,' he stood up and then grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him to his feet, 'My room or yours?'  
  
He didn't give Kai time to answer before he dragged him out of the room.  
  
A few seconds later, a door slammed shut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The tape was stopped.  
  
Kai and Tyson looked like they were going to die of embarrassment.  
  
Everyone else looked like they had gone into shock.  
  
'THAT was _not_ a conversation about beyblading,' said Ray.  
  
'No indeed.'  
  
'THAT was a conversation about them fucking each other.'  
  
'RAY! Don't use language like that.'  
  
'THAT was porn!' exclaimed Kenny.  
  
All: --;;;  
  
'I wouldn't go that far.'  
  
Tyson nodded, 'Compared to what we were doing in my room, that was rather tame.'  
  
'TYSON!!!' yelled Kai.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
'.................so.........who was on top?'  
  
'RAY!' yelled Max.  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
'DON'T ASK THINGS LIKE THAT!'  
  
'WHY NOT!'  
  
Kai interrupted by giving them both a cold glare, 'Because it's PRIVATE.'  
  
There was another silence.  
  
'It was Tyson, wasn't it?'  
  
'RAY!'  
  
'STOP YELLING AT ME MAX!'  
  
Tyson giggled, and they stopped fighting and looked at him. He gave them a victory sign, winked and said, 'Yes!'  
  
'TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Ray laughed, 'Someone's going to be sleeping on the couch!'  
  
Kai glared at every one (mainly Tyson) and with as much dignity that was possible (which wasn't much, mainly because he was still blushing), said, 'No, nobody's going to be sleeping on the couch, but I do know of someone who isn't going to get _laid_ for a VERY long time!' and with that he stormed out of the room.  
  
Tyson buried his head in his hands, 'Why don't I think before I speak?'  
  
Max patted him on the shoulder, 'Don't worry Tyson he'll forgive you..........'  
  
In the distance, a door slammed.  
  
'..........eventually.'  
  
'................'  
  
'................'  
  
'................'  
  
'................'  
  
'................So............who wants to watch it again?'  
  
'RAY!!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
